kimpossiblefandomcom-20200223-history
The Truth Hurts
Characters (in order of appearance) Kim Possible Ron Stoppable Plot Summary Mission Personal Storyline Quotes Transcript /Transcript}} Memorable Quotes Gallery Team Possible's Clothes Kim Ron Misc Images From Episode The gang.png Supplementary Information Middleton High School Reader Board Team Possible's Transportation Allusions Trivia Errors Behind the Scenes Cast & Crew * Executive Producers ** * Story Editor ** * Writers ** * Art Director ** * Line Producer ** * Storyboard Supervisor ** * Voice Talent ** See Character List Above * Dialogue Directors ** * Voice Casting ** * Storyboard ** * Timing Directors ** * Lead Character Design ** * Character Design ** * Character Clean-Up ** * Location Design ** * Prop Design ** * Background Paint ** * Color Stylists ** * Main Title Design By ** * Production Manager ** * Overseas Animation Supervisor ** * Technical Director ** * Storyboard Revisions ** * Continuity Coordinator ** * BG Key Color Correction ** * Animation Production by ** * Film Editor ** * Assistant Film Editor ** * Pre-Production Track Editor ** * Animatic Editor ** * Scanners ** * Track Reading ** * Supervising Sound Editor ** * Sound Editor ** * Foley Mixer ** * Foley Artist ** * Re-Recording Mixers ** * On-line Editor ** * Original Dialogue Recording ** * Assistant Dialogue Engineer ** * Manager of Music Production ** * Post Production Manager ** * Post Production Supervisor ** * Audio Supervisor ** * Post Production Coordinator ** * Production Coordinators ** ** * Production Associate ** * Production Secretary ** * Production Control ** * Casting Manager ** * Script Coordinator ** * Produced by ** Walt Disney Television Animation Music * Score by ** Adam Berry * "Call Me, Beep Me! The Kim Possible Song" ** Written and Produced by *** Cory Lerios *** George Gabriel ** Performed by *** Christina Milian References External links Merchandise Kim and her dad are both stressing over major events in their lives, but after being accidentally struck by a ray being stolen by Dr. Drakken, finds that she can't stop telling the truth. Mission Briefing * Villains: Dr. Drakken, Shego * Evil plot: Kidnap Dr Wong to pry weapon secrets from her. * Kim's transportation: Episode Description The episode begins with two big deals for Kim. 1) Her father's bosses are coming over for dinner 2) She is going to be interviewed for the front cover of "Spirit Squad Weekly". The former of which is causing much anxiety for Dr. Possible, and the latter of which is causing serious freaking for Kim. Ron offers Kim unusually pertinent advice for the interviewed, that everything will be OK if she's completely sincere, but that he has no intention of doing likewise. Before Kim can respond to this, their conversation is interrupted by Wade, who informs her that Dr. Drakken has kidnapped leading scientist Wanda Wong, and that he is holding her prisoner in an ice fortress. Meanwhile, in his lair, Drakken is introducing Dr. Wong to an unusual form of torture - buttock freezing - which he believes will force her to reveal all of her scientific secrets. After receiving lip from Shego and Dr. Wong, neither of whom consider his torture techniques to be particularly effective, Drakken pulls out a large ray gun and announces that he's going to use it on Dr. Wong. However, before he can do so, proceedings are interrupted by Kim, who proceeds to free Dr. Wong, and to mix it up with Shego. As the obligatory kung Fu battle between Kim an Shego rages on, Drakken slips on the ice and accidentally fires his ray gun into the ceiling, where a large outcrop of ice crystals causes the beam to split in two. One part hitting Ron and the Other part hitting Kim, but neither part apparently having any effect. Soon afterwards, Kim dunks Drakken and Shego in the water, and escapes with Ron and Dr. Wong. Later that day, Kim is with the team from "Spirit Squad Weekly" and everything is going fine, until the lady conducting the interview begin asking Kim about her personal life. When asked about her social scene, Kim blurts out that she's crushing on Bobby Johnson, but that she is not sure if she's doing it because she likes him, or because he asked Bonnie out first. Kim then finds that she's unable to stop answering questions, and quickly confesses to collecting Cuddle Buddies, sleeping with a stuffed animal, and picking her nose when nobody is looking. Effectively sabotaging her chances of making the magazine's cover, much to the delight of Bonnie and the other cheerleaders who all jump at the chance of an opening. Distressed at this turn of events, Kim rushes off to the cheer squad dressing room, where she finds that she is unable to tell even the smallest lie. More than this though, she is also unable to resist blurting out anything that she would normally hold back from saying. After almost alienating herself from Wade by telling Wade that he spends too much time in his room, Kim is informed that the ray that Drakken zapped her with must have been a Truth Ray, and that it has shut down the part of her brain that inhibit her behavior. While the effects of the truth ray turn out to be Kim's worst nightmare come true, they appear to be working well for Ron. A potentially dangerous gaff (criticizing Mr. Barkin's choice of books) turns out to be a fortuitous event when the rest of the class back him up, and from there onwards Ron develops a "Truth Mojo" that suddenly makes him popular. Fearing that she might say something embarrassing at her father's dinner, Kim rushes home to try and explain things, but is too late and arrives home just in time to be introduced to the Space center's board of directors. With the effects of the truth ray in place, Kim can't help but blurt out embarrassing secrets about herself and inappropriate comments about her father's bosses (one tells Dr. Cook he's a know-it-all, Dr. Kramer won't stop talking about the old country, and everyone can tell Dr. Harris is wearing a wig), until their insulted guests storm out in disgust, putting Dr. Possible's future at the space center is in serious jeopardy. Just as all seems lost the board of directors arrives, Dr. Wong, the scientist that Kim saved at the beginning of the episodes. Dr. Wong thanks Kim for saving her from Drakken, and confirms her story about the truth ray, thus saving Dr. Possible's career. The next day, the effects truth ray have worn off, leaving everything back to normal. This is good for Kim as she no longer has to say what she really thinks, but bad for Ron because he still can't get the hang of being sincere, although that might just be part of his low self-esteem has returned, causing his inability to talk to girls that he does really like. Transcript /Transcript}} Running Gags *Mr. Barkin's now substituting Ron's English literature class. Middleton High School readerboard *Look into our Pupils *Pun club Sign Up Memorable Quotes Kim: I collect Cuddle Buddies. I love them! I can't get to sleep without my Pandaroo. Notes *Unusually, this episode did not feature a named ride, or a ride back story. *43rd episode of the TV series Kim Possible. It is a half length episode that shared a full length time slot with "Sick Day". It is notable in that the episode's mission serves only as a Mcguffin device to introduce a conflict into both Kim and Ron's social lives. *Ron asks why Drakken has not yet tried hiding out in an underwater lair; Drakken eventually would use an Underwater Base in the Lilo & Stitch crossover episode. *Kim has apparently already gotten over her crush on Josh Mankey by this point, as she mentions her current crush being named Bobby Johnson. *Ron makes a reference to kissing a CPR Dummy in Health class, but he did not take Health class yet; he takes it in Senior Year in "Grande Size Me". Production Information Errors *In this chapter, Kim carries her Kimmunicator in her cheerleader skirt, but in a cheerleader skirt you can not carry anything. **You would be surprised. They often do carry items like cell phones and slim ID wallets with a little cash and credit cards inside the waistbands. Not regulation, but practiced. Continuity *Kim's secret love of Cuddle buddies was previously revealed in episode 5 "Downhill". Allusions Cast Guest stars: * Maurice LaMarche * Rob Paulsen * Kath Soucie Full Credits /Full Credits}} External links Category:Episodes Category:Season 2